Heated Pleasure,Warm Love And A Cold Heart
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: heat, pleasure...love...and one cold hearted demon. His half breed brother should have never said the he could please a woman better. Sesshoamru smirked..he would prove him wrong.....and she...she would like it. but something happens along the way...
1. Thats How He Found Them

She was up against a tree, her hand over her head, trying to holding on to something. Her shirt was gone, reveling her soft breast, her skirt however was on, but it seemed that didn't matter. Her eyes were open, blue lighting up the night. No sound was heard from her, as her body moved in a slow rhythm.

That was how he found them, it made him sick. She was once pure, he had found that he liked that about the girl. He didn't like her but she did have things about her he did like. He had watched for a moment, watched her anyway. She was silent, it seemed to him she was fighting with with herself. His brother had thrown her up against a tree, rid her of her undergarments and shirt and a took her in one swift movement. His brother had just gave him another reason to hate him, he was worthless, he acted without thinking. He hated that they shared the same blood, he really hated it.

He was not one to have feelings or to express them but he knew how to please a woman if he wanted to. He never wanted to so he never did he always just got his feel and sent them away. Gather he had only take about 2 women in his life time and the last one was about 200 years ago. Hard to believe he had no want for it, none of them made him burn for it, so he had no need for it.

He watched her for one more moment, thats when he saw it, her eyes, they were still open but now they were on him. He felt as if she was trying to say something to him but he didn't know what and he was not about to ask. This was her own fault. He left not wanting to see anymore of the sick display of what his brother called 'pleasing a woman'

As he walked away, he heard his brother talk. "Ha...I bet I can please a woman better than my brother this is one thing he cant beat me at"

Now why he would say that in the middle of 'pleasing the woman' was beyond him but then again not, his brother was stupid. He had masked his scent so he knew his brother didn't know he was there. He then heard the woman speak,

"Shut up Inuyasha" her voice out of breath,

"No you shut up" he said with a releasing grunt, pulling out of her spilling his seed to the ground.

It seemed his brother thought she was saying that to get him off, but he was wrong she was really just telling him to shut up. Sesshomaru felt sick to his stomach again and walked further away. But as he walked away Sesshomaru smirked because his weak brother was once again wrong and he would prove that.

He would indeed please **the woman** better, and he indeed would be good at it...


	2. This Is How She Felt

She thought it would be everything and more, She thought he would be warm and kind, she thought that it was what she wanted. He had picked her, she was so happy when he left with her that night, leaving Kikyo by herself with their friends. But as she sat in the warm water and thought of the events that just past, she was dead wrong.

She knew Inuyasha was a idiot, and he could be mean and at times it seemed he didn't think about others, but this just made what she thought about him worst. She thought that he loved her, she thought that after waiting so long, waiting till Naraku was dead, she thought it would be heaven, she thought it would be love. But as she was pushed against that tree and was taken, all she felt for him left, she felt sick, she felt as if all her hopes and dreams were fading. She had wished as soon as he took her that she could go back and say no. It felt so cold, so, so wrong.

He was supposed to be warm, he was supposed to be easy, he was supposed to be in love with her. But to her, he felt cold, he felt uncaring, she felt as if he wanted to shut her up. She thought that maybe he did care because he was giving her what she wanted, but this, that, was not what she wanted. She felt like he didn't even know her, she felt like all of the sudden she didn't know herself.

She splashed the water over her back and looked at the moons refection in the water. That's when it hit her, the eyes she had met, he had been watching. He was not watching them...no..

_he was watching me...my eyes... but why?_

"Miko"

Kagome jumped but didn't turn around, she had shown enough of herself for one night.

"Wha what do you want Sesshomaru" she said with a shutter in her voice, as if she were cold...

"Why is it that your alone?" He asked in his always none caring tone,

"Why have you been watching me?" she asked back not liking were he was going with this.

He narrowed his eyes at her "Do not be mad at me miko I'm am not the one who does not please you"

She turned around to yell at him but he was gone, just that fast. She stayed in the water a moment longer before getting out and putting on her clothes. Even tho he was gone she had a feeling that he would be back and she didn't like it not one bit.

Once she was back at Camp Inuyasha was in his tree, Kikyo was sitting by herself, Miroku was playing a card game with Shippo and Sango was sewing something. Kagome sat by Sango and sighed. She was at a lose as to what to do.

"Are you ok kagome?" Sango asked,

"Yeah...im fine" Kagome said she stared into the fire.

_fire...I wish that was what it felt like, warm, hot, heated fire._

Kagome was not one to think things like that, but she could not help but to think it. She felt like she deserved to feel that way. Kagome didn't want to be awake to think anymore...so with the soft song of the fire cracking...she laid herself down...and went to sleep.

_"Do not be mad at me miko...im am not the one..who does not please you"_

Kagome sprang up those word rang in her head. The whole night played in her head for her to see, for her to watch and it made her sick. She felt dirty, she felt like she had made Inuyasha be with her, she felt like it was all her fault and she knew to a degree it was. But now she didn't know what to do about all of it. She could go home, seal the well with her powers but it would only be time before he could break the seal. It was worth a try she needed to be alone, to go away. She needed to take a look at herself, what had she become? She just wanted to feel wanted, needed, she wanted to feel pretty and right now she was feeling none of those things.


	3. Qestions And Statments

She got up right then and there, grabbed her stuff and bolted to the well. Yes, she clearly need some alone time, alone time with herself. She climbed out of the well and went strait to her room. Her bag met the floor right at her door and she laid down in her bed. She knew she would not sleep, to much on her mind. Where had her innocents gone?

Kagome sighed and turned onto her side. Kagome knew as soon as Inuyasha woke up he would be mad. She knew he would be even more mad when he tried the use and could not. For a moment Kagome thought about going back, she wondered if her having time to herself was worth all the trouble the half breed would be.

Inuyasha woke with the crack of the fire. He scanned the camp site, Shippo, drooling, Miroku, dreaming about women of course, he was mumbling something about baring children. Sango, sleeping...Kagome gone...WAIT!

Inuyasha jumped from his tree and pulled back Kagome's sleeping bag. Yep she was gone. He started to smell around "Kagome" He said it in a wisper, and to himself and then took off. He knew where she went but he didn't know why.

He was quick and quite. Inuyasha only stopped to look down the well, then he jumped in.

But when he it ground his anger rose.

"Damn woman sealed the well!" Inuyasha jumped out of the well and looked down it again.

"Kagome?" Why was she mad? What did he do this time? He could not win for losing. Did he not give her what she wanted? He left Kikyo sitting with there friends while he had his way with her is that not what she wanted? So what was wrong now? She should be happy!

"Something wrong little brother"

Inuyasha did not turn around but he did growl. "Sesshomaru" He bit out.

"Inuyasha" He said calmly.

"What do you want"

Sesshomaru walked up to his brother and looked down the well. He saw her jump down it. "You worry over a mere human girl, how pathetic"

Inuyasha backed away from the well and drew is sword. "What ya want Sesshomaru!"

"Do not be mad at me Inuyasha it is not my fault you can not please the woman" With that Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away. "Fuck you bastard! I know how to please a woman!" He yelled out.

Sesshomaru stop "Stop your barking Inuyasha, I did not say you could not please A woman, I said you can not please THE woman"

Inuyasha was fuming! How dare he say that "Fuck you! You don't know what your talking about"

"Don't I Inuyasha, I saw the look that girls eyes"

_that sick bastard was watching us?_

"Hu! like you could do any better! when is that last time you were even with a woman!" Inuyasha called out like a mad child.

"Silence Half breed, this is not one of your petty fights!" Sesshomaru glared at his brother before walking away, out of sight, but not out of mind. Inuyasha growled and looked back down the well. What the hell was his brother up to?

IM SOOOO SORRY IT SO SHORT. It will get better, im just having a bad week...forgive me.


	4. Heated Pleasure

Kagome came back a few days later. When she arrived it was a bright cool sunny day, very calm. When she climbed out of the well and the site she came upon made her smile. Inuyasha was leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed. He looked at Peace. The slow sweet wind blowing his sleeves with it. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled and ran up to him.

"Inuyasha" she said happily.

He pushed away from the tree and stood inches from her."I thought you weren't comin back" He said in a pouting child like tone. "Come on, you know very well that I was going to come back"

"Yeah whatever" Inuyasha said as he walked behind Kagome. "Inuyasha?" Soon Kagome found a purple silk sash covering her eyes "Inuyasha?"

"Shh" he told her then grabbed her hand and started pulling her away. With one hand in his the other hand was set out in front of her, as if Inuyasha would let her hit something. "Inuyasha where are we going"

"Shut up and you will see" Inuyasha snapped at her dragging her a little harder. Half way from being dragged he stopped "We there yet?" She asked in a bored tone if her eyes weren't closed she would have rolled them "Shh..stay here"

She felt him let go of her hand. "Inuyasha?" She didn't want to be left alone with a blind fold on. She put her hand behind her head to untie it but her hand was grabbed again. "Oh I thought you left me" Then she felt her self being dragged again. This was getting old "Come on Inuyasha tell me where we are going" All the sudden she didn't feel the hot son...they were in the shade? She then heard dripping, they were in a cave. She could not believe that being blind folded could bring out the rest of her scenes. She felt his hand leave her and so she thought it was ok to untie the sash, but again her hand was grabbed and then her other hand was grabbed and brought up behind her head where her other one was.

"Inuyasha" His name barely made it out of her mouth before she felt a hot warm mouth on hers. Kami it was so hot it got her wet right then and there. This, this was so different maybe last time was bad because it was her first time. She soon found her back against a wall, she smiled into the kiss. She felt one hand leave her her hands and go under her shirt, his warm hand leaving a hot trail up her skin. Kami she hopped he didn't start to be ruff like last time. She soon found one if her breast being squeezed softly..and thumb rubbing her hard, she moaned into his mouth and they broke the kiss. She was panting with need. His mouth went to her breast and sucked making it warm. Kagome leaned her head back and in joyed his hot mouth on her, last time he payed no attention to her breast other than to squeeze them. She was sad when she felt his mouth leave needing breast but was happy when he tore her shirt off. "Can I take the blind fold off now?" She panted, but he kissed her mouth again _guess that's a no.._

He finally let go over her hands and removed his mouth from hers. He trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on her shoulder near her neck. Kagomes hands came to rest on his shouders thats when she noticed his shirt was already off, she smiled. She was beginning to like being blind folded. His arms felt so different. She felt his claws rip the sides of her skirt and then it fell. Oh boy she knew she was in trouble now. She bit her bottom lip and she felt him take her panites away. He was still kissing her neck but she was more focused on his hand that was slowly making its way up her legs in till, in till it reach her warm wet spot. She sucked in air and she felt his warm fingers slide into her. Kami she was so wet, and all from a kiss.

Once again his hot mouth was on hers his tongue dancing wildly with her as if they were two hot and horny teenagers, they might not had been teenagers any more but it would seem they were horney, she could fill his hardness against her, His fingers left her body only so he could lift her against the wall. She didn't know why he needed to lift her, he fit fine with her standing, but hey you cant to do it in the in the same position all the time now can you? She was brought out of her thoughts when he slowly pushed himself into her.

She didn't remember him being that big or thick, but then again the first time hurt..she didn't even think about it, and now as he pushed himself into her she was realizing just how big he was. It hurt but it felt good all the same. He was soon all the way in her. Kami he felt good. He started off slow, letting her wetness cover him. Kagomes legs were wrapped around his waist but her legs hung off his sides. His hands under her thighs. His past started to pick up and Kagome cried out in pleasure. Her hands holding his shoulders. His mouth found its way to her once again and as they kissed his thrust became harder and faster...no she would not last long. One of his hands left her thighs and went to the the sash._ yes he is taking it off_

As he lifted the sash away from her eyes she moaned. She didn't open her eyes right away..but when she did it was dark, did she really need the blind fold? His was trusting deep into her and she closed her eyes again. She was in pure heated pleasure.

"ah" she moaned the she sucked in air. He was so hard and she was soo hot, she was going to cum any second now. She opened her eye and looked into his, they were different than she remembered they were burning, they were deep, she felt like she was falling in love all over again. They were so different though. One of her hands left his shoulder and went to his face, he was so different, this, this was different. Then out of the blue she flashed back...

_She was up against a tree, Inuyasha thrusting wildly into her...her eyes were open. She was in pain but was numb at the same time...this did not feel like love. She didn't make a sound...she was staring off..trying to put her mind on something else...that's when she found...found his eyes_

Kagome sucked in air as she realized, shocked, her body started to shake, his fast hot wet thrust were fast and she came just as she realized and she screamed her beautiful release though she had not meant to.

"Do I please you miko?" He knew, he knew she was in thought and he when she realized who's eyes she was looking at. He himself was lost in the thought of her warm wetness that was around him. She was so tight. He was in pure heated pleasure. He was still moving in her, slow but hard his was coming. She was panting, her body felt soo good, she was fighting though in her mind, fighting who was on top of her, who was showing her pleasure, did he please her. She felt him still moving in her...

"Sess- she was cut of when his mouth found hers again. He slammed into her making her cum again and he spilt his hot seed into her. He broke the kiss slowly and looked at her, they were both still feeling the heated pleasure within them.

"Do I please you Miko?"

mwhaahaha Im soooo evil! so how long did it take you to realize it was sesshomaru?..ok yes that was inuyasha she saw..when he let go over her is when Sesshomaru came in...oh well you will find out what happened in the next chap! but really when did you fig it out? please don't hate me!


	5. Used

"Do I please you miko?" He asked, still slowly moving in her, when she didn't answer he pushed harder into her, She hissed and dug her nails into his arm's,

"Careful miko, least I take you again"

Kami he felt so damn good, what she said next shocked even her, her brain was in a fuzzy,

"Do I please you?"

He also was taken back, but now that she asked,

He growled "My dick would not still be in you if you did not miko"

Just him speaking of it made her hot, and she found herself wanting more,

"Should I leave you miko?" He began to pull out, she crossed her legs tight around his back, and she lifted herself off the wall, her hands around his neck, her womehood slipping back down around him, he smilked, even thought she could not see.

"Why" She asked, warm,

"Why not, do you regret it miko, do you feel as If I have stolen something from you?"

In truth no, Inuyasha, yes, him, no, this was, this was a gift, yes he was a mean, cold deadly demon Lord, even so, he was a fine man.

"No, but I still wanna know why"

"Inuyasha challanged me and I do not back from a challange miko"

She stopped moving, it now, with those words, hit her. Yes it was hot, and VERY nice, but in all, he was using her! Damn, how could she be such a fool, now she felt like a whore, and she wanted to cry, but she refused to do so around his ass.

"Put me down" He toned changed and he did not like it,

"I do not wish to" He told her, one hand flicking her nipple,

"Stop"

He did "What miko"

"Put me down Sesshomaru" He tone now threating, not that he was scared, but he did as she asked,

Now he wish he could see her in all, he knew body was something to behold.

"You are unhappy now"

"Yes I'm unahppy! I just got used by two brothers!"

Kagome scrambled, she was going home and staying home,

"Used, Miko I did no such thing" His pride was hit.

"Oh no, so now what Sesshomaru, we going to do this again, you going to join our group, be with me?"

He was silent "I didn't think so, you just used me to prove your point, well congrats you ass you win"

"Where are you going miko" He asked as he felt her start to walk away,

"Home, and im staying there, have a nice life Sesshomaru"

His brows came together, she was going to leave, just like that, and after that? How could she?

He walked to her, naked as the day he was born and grabbed her, the moon light comeing into the cave "I did not use you miko, yes I wanted to prove my point, but I also desired to do so"

Her back was against him, she was still,

"Yet why must I explain?"

Kagome sighed, she reached her arm up and hung it over his shoulder, dropping the clothing in her hands, why waist a good night when she could be mad in the morning, why ruin the now, she doubt anyone other than her would ever see him this way, Kagome was not a stupid girl.

Sesshomaru growled and ran his claw hand down her arm and to her breast, now being able to see her in full.

"You are asking to be taken again miko, showing your body to me as you do"

His words, words she never thought she would hear, they made her hot, which made him hot. She turned around and pushed herself against him, she stood on her tip toes and pressed her mouth to his, what the hell, how many time would a girl get to kiss a guy as hot as he.

He kissed her back, his inner beast growling with heat, Yes he had wanted to prove his point, yet he had no idea that he would be thristing for more of her. Yes she was human, but she was a miko, a powerful human, she was Kagome, and there was no other like her, and he knew it, so human or not, he would take her, as many times as she wanted him to, and he would not think twice, he knew she could come to him anytime and he would bow to her whim of her want for him to take her. He never thought in a thousand years a woman would be able to do this to him, but Kagome, Kagome was not just any woman.

Sesshomaru picked her up again and this time walk out of the cave, she broke the kiss,

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the grass, I wish to watch you"

She blushed "Sesshomaru! don't say such things!"

He was shocked, she was blushing, at his words, after all that?

He laid her down, "Then miko, you will not like it when I say that I will be inside you intill the sun comes up"

With that he pushed himself inside her again, and he took her again, and she arched her back, and her breast called out to his mouth, and she grunted and moaned, over and over and over again, and over and over again he pushed harder and deeper inside her and he came with her intill neither had any left to give,

and he did, he fucked her intill the sun came up, then, they slept.


End file.
